wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
CM Punk
CM Punk ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Der Golden Boy (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012) In der ersten SmackDown-Episode betrat Punk unter Jubel die Arena und wollte sich an die Fans richten. Mit seiner üblichen, schnippischen Art kritisierte er das Büffet Backstage und sorgte so für gute Laune unter den Fans. Doch aus dem Nichts unterbrach ihn Goldust, seines Zeichens WGL-Urgestein. Punk musste sich eine harsche Kritik, goldig verpackt, anhören. Goldust kritisierte, dass Punk vorhersehbar sei, dass er immer dasselbe sage und kein echter Rebell sei. Punk wusste sich aber durchaus zu wehren, indem er verbale Pipebombs in Richtung Goldust abwarf. Doch schlussendlich blieb Punk einfach verstört im Ring zurück, nachdem Goldust mit seiner seltsamen Ansprache fertig war. Bei SD #02 lag Punk nach einem No Contest noch im Ring und ergriff das Mikro. Er bedankte sich bei den Fans und versprach, das nächste Mal siegreich zu sein. Die Fans chanteten für Punk, doch Goldust trat abermals auf den Plan und forderte Punk für Extreme Rules heraus. Und zwar zu einem ganz besonderen Match, in dem Goldust es nochmal wissen wollte. Gehörte er zum alten Eisen oder konnte er noch mit den jüngeren Superstars mithalten? Würde Goldust gewinnen, müsste Punk zu Goldusts Diener werden. Punk stimmte unter einer Bedingung zu, wenn er gewinnen würde, müsste Goldust seine Karriere beenden. Dieser Vorschlag trag Goldust unvorbereitet und er bat um Bedenkzeit bis zur nächsten Woche. Nachdem CM Punk im Semi-Main Event der folgenden Show Alberto Del Rio unterlag, kam Goldust zum Ring und bestätigte Punk, dass er die Herausforderung annehmen würde. Doch er wollte es „Old School“ haben – es würde ein Steel Cage Match sein! Punk musste wieder über Goldusts überzogene Art lachen, den Fans gefiel diese Ankündigung nichtsdestotrotz. Beim PPV selbst machte Dusty Rhodes seinem Sohn noch einmal klar, dass er an ihn glaubt. Kurz darauf stand CM Punk vor ihm und machte ihm klar, dass das ein sportliches Kräftemessen sei und dass er alles tun würde, um zu gewinnen. Goldust blieb mit gesenktem Haupt zurück. Wider Erwarten konnte Goldust sich jedoch durchsetzen und machte Punk somit per Stipulation zu seinem „Golden Boy“, seinem Diener. Nach seiner Niederlage, begann bei der darauffolgenden Show CM Punks Schmach. Er war Backstage mit Goldust zu sehen, der ihn dazu zwang, ein wenig von seiner Glanzcreme aufzutragen. Als er dies widerwillig tat, sprach ihn Goldust darauf an, dass er den Royal Rumble für ihn gewinnen müsse, um ihm einen Spot bei WrestleMania zu bescheren. Punk widersprach ihm, doch Goldust signalisierte ihm, dass er still sein solle. In der folgenden Woche setzte sich die Schmach Punks fort. An Goldusts Seite musste der mehrfache World Champion in einem goldenen Anzug Sushi in einem örtlichen asiatischen Restaurant essen. Den Höhepunkt erreichte Punks Demütigung schließlich in der letzten Woche vor dem Royal Rumble. Backstage forderte Goldust Punk erneut auf, für ihn den Royal Rumble zu gewinnen, doch CM Punk zeigte, dass er langsam genug hatte. Er nahm den Umschlag, in dem sein WGL-Vertrag steckte und zerriss ihn, womit Goldust die Kontrolle über ihn verlor. Anschließend gab er mehr als deutlich zu verstehen, dass ihm seine nun drohende Arbeitslosigkeit egal sei. Sein damit vorerst letztes Match gegen Steve Austin gewann Punk nach dem Go To Sleep. CM Punk war der Star des Royal Rumble Matches. Der Mann aus Chicago konnte sich vor den anwesenden Fans in der umjubelten 30 Men Battle Royal gegen 29 andere Männer durchsetzen und damit den Royal Rumble gewinnen und sich ein Titelmatch bei WrestleMania sichern. On the Road to Wrestlemania (Februar 2012 - April 2012) Doch die Freude über den Sieg wärte nicht lange, denn beim folgenden SmackDown #7 erinnerte GM Mike Adamle Punk daran, dass er keinen Vertrag mehr hatte und somit der Rumble Sieg nichtig war! Doch CM Punk wäre nicht CM Punk, wenn er nicht etwas in der Hinterhand hätte. Er hatte sehr wohl einen neuen Vertrag, den er mit jemandem anders ausgehandelt hatte. Wer dieser Jemand war erfuhren die Fans jedoch nicht. Mit dieser Nachricht lies Punk den Sprachlosen Adamle im Ring zurück. Bei SmackDown #08 erfuhr CM Punk, der gerade in seiner Kabine ein paar Dinge erledigte, dass Adamle heute ein Match für ihn angesetzt hatte. Ein Match gegen einen sehr schweren Gegner - die Viper Randy Orton! Das Match konnte Punk jedoch erfolgreich bestreiten und gewann mit dem Pepsi Plunge und dem anschließenden Cover. Bei Cyber Sunday, in einem Match in dem Punk weder Finisher noch ein normales Cover zeigen durfte sondern nur Einroller, musste er einen kleinen Rückschlag auf dem Weg zum Titel hinnehmen, da Zack Ryder diese sehr große Chance nutzen konnte und den Mann aus Chicago besiegte. Am selben Abend gewann "Stone Cold" Steve Austin den WGL Titel von John Cena. Austin und Punk sollten sich in den nächsten Wochen öfters begegnen denn Austin hatte etwas, was Punk wollte - den WGL Titel! Bei SmackDown #10 wollte Punk eine neue Zeit in der WGL einleiten, die er auch an diesem Abend gegen die WGL Legende Austin startete. Austin zog über Punk her, belächelte ihn für seine Straight Edge Einstellung und trank wie gewohnt sein Bier. Punk ließ diese Beleidigungen nicht auf sich sitzen, attackierte Austin im Ring, erklärte den netten CM Punk für tot, versprach Austin, ihm den Alkoholkonsum im Straight Edge Style auszutreiben und schließlich ging es bei WrestleMania auch noch um Austins Titel . Bei der nächsten Show konnte sich Austin zumindest etwas revanchieren, in dem er sich mit Punk eine Prügelei leistete. Später am Abend trat auch noch Kevin Nash in Punks Weg, der den Straight Edge Superstar Backstage angriff und bewustlos prügelte. Doch CM Punk konnte Nash noch einmal schocken als er sich am Ende der SmackDown Ausgabe in die Halle schleppte und Nash eine Nachricht hinterließ: "In 2 Weeks the Truth gets revealed." Bei SmackDown #12 zog Punk erneut über die schlechte Lebenseinstellung Austins her. Später am Abend sollte er ein weiteres Mal auf Randy Orton treffen und gewann erneut und das trotz einer versuchten Ablenkung von Steve Austin. Nach Wochen der Beleidigungen, Angriffe usw. war es schließlich so weit: WrestleMania stand auf dem Plan und nach einem intensiven Kampf hatte die WGL einen neuen Champion: CM Punk! Doch nicht nur das, scheinbar hatte CM Punk eine Allianz mit seinem ehemaligen Widersacher Mike Adamle geschlossen. The Age of Punk (April 2012 - Mai 2012) Dieser bestätigte es auch indirekt bei der folgenden SmackDown Show und teilte allen mit, dass sich CM Punk in der kommenden Woche selbst dazu äußern wird. Später am Abend musste Punk in einem Non-Title Match gegen Captain Charisma Christian antreten und dort merkte man deutlich den Meinungsumschwung der Fans. War er vorher noch der Liebling war er nun eine Hassperson. Das Match gewann dann zur Freude der Fans der Kanadier Christian und CM Punk hatte damit gleich das erste Match nach seinem Titelgewinn verloren. Bei SmackDown #14 war es schließlich so weit und es wurde bestätigt, was viele vermuteten. CM Punk machte gemeinsame Sache mit GM Mike Adamle. Der Grund war, laut Punk, das teilweise unprofessionelle Verhalten vieler Superstars mit Drogen, Alkohol usw. Adamle hatte damals die Kampagne "ICare4You" ins Leben gerufen um genau so etwas zu unterbinden und wer passte da besser als der Straight Edge Superstar CM Punk. Im gleichen Atemzug machte er nochmal deutlich, dass eine neue Zeit angebrochen war: The Age of Punk! Im mainevent konnte Punk dies auch gleich unter Beweis stellen in dem er Alberto Del Rio besiegte. Doch die Regentschaft Punks geriet in Gefahr, als John Morrison (nannte sich jetzt wieder Johnny Nitro) mit dem gewonnen Money in the Bank Koffer herauskam. Er verprügelte Punk anschließend aber setze den Koffer, zur Verwunderung aller, noch nicht ein. In der Woche nach SmackDown #14 fiel Punk wiederholt durch negative, teilweise beleidigende Posts im Twitterverse auf, die nicht mal vor Chairman Vince McMahon halt machten. War ihm der Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen? McMahon ließ sich dies nicht gefallen und setzte ein Match für die SmackDown Show nach dem PPV "Lights Out" an, in dem Punk, sollte er den Titel beim PPV verteidigen, gegen Brock Lesnar oder Daniel Bryan in einem KO Match antreten müsse um einen Count Out oder ähnliches seitens Punk zu unterbinden. Bei der letzten SmackDown Show vor Lights Out zog Punk über das neue Team Charisma von Christian her und beleidigte wieder McMahon. Diesem platze abermals die Hutschnur und er setzte für später 2 Matches fest: CM Punk gegen einen Gegner Christians Wahl und Christian gegen einen Gegner Punks Wahl. Der Gegner von Christian sollte der Riese Kevin Nash sein, den Punk auch beim PPV in seiner Ecke haben wollte. Nash verlor jedoch gegen Captain Charisma. Der Gegner Punks sollte Y2J Chris Jericho sein und in diesem Match kam es zu einem No Contest, da das Match auf Grund Punks brutalem Vorgehen nicht ordnungsgemäß geführt werden konnte. Nach dem Match setzte Punk immer weiter nach bis Batista zum Ring kam und ihn mit seiner Batista Bomb ruhig stellte. Der PPV lief alles andere als gut für Punk. Im Mainevent trat er in einem Fatal 4 Way gegen Christian, Alberto Del Rio und Dave Batista an und wurde schon als Erster von The Animal eliminiert! Der neue Champion war schließlich der Mexikaner Alberto Del Rio. Was ist der richtige Lebensstil? (Juni 2012 - Juli 2012) Nach erneuten verbalen Entgleisungen wurde Punk schließlich für 2 SmackDown Shows suspendiert. Der Ex-Champion begab sich immer weiter ins unterste Niveau. Als er bei SmackDown #18 zurück kam legte er sich mit dem Rated R Superstar Edge an und bekam dies schmerzhaft mit einem Spear zu spüren. Beim King of the Ring ging es zwischen den beiden weiter als CM Punk Edge in seinem Halbfinale des KotR Turniers ablenkte und so Dolph Ziggler das Match und damit den Finaleinzug gewann. Nach dem Match sagte Punk nochmals deutlich, dass kein Lebensstil besser ist als seiner, nichts ist besser als Straight Edge! Bei SmackDown #19 konnte sich Punk zumindest etwas an Batista, der den Mann aus Chicago bei Lights Out eliminierte und ihm so seinen Titel kostete, revanchieren und das Tier besiegen. Nach dem Match trat erneut Edge auf die Stage und provozierte Punk mit Gerede über die verschiedenen Lebensstile der Beiden. In der nächsten SmackDown Ausgabe kam es erneut zu einem Rededuell der Beiden und es ging, wie erwartet, erneut um Straight Edge und Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll, diesmal wurde es aber handgreiflich indem Punk den Kanadier attackierte. In der Folgewoche wurde dann das lang ersehnte Match fest gemacht: Edge vs. CM Punk beim kommenden Summerslam. Es sollte kein sportliches Kräftemessen sondern der Kampf der Ideale werden! Nach einem brutalen Match, in dem u. A. auch Blut floß, gewann CM Punk und zur Überraschung der Fans gab es nach dem Match sogar einen Handshake! Wer hätte das nach den vergangenen Wochen erwartet. Der erneute Sinneswandel und Kampf gegen die nWo (Juli 2012 - Oktober 2012) Nach dem Match geschah Backstage etwas, was noch eine Weile die WGL beschäftigen sollte. Punk traf auf den kleinen Mexikaner Rey Mysterio, der ihm Respekt zollte obwohl Punk ihn nicht leiden konnte. Rey wurde später angegriffen und niemand geringeres als CM Punk kam zu ihm um zu helfen. Diese Ereignisse brachten Punk zum Nachdenken und er beschloss, wieder für die schwächeren einzutreten. Scheinbar schien er bei SmackDown #22 immernoch bei den Geschehnissen vom Summerslam zu sein denn in seinem Match unterlag ein unkonzentrierte Punk dem jungen Cody Rhodes. In der nächsten Woche sprach er erneut an, dass ihm die derzeitigen Geschehnisse in der WGL nicht gefallen und sprach auch öffentlich den Angreifer von Rey Mysterio, Triple H, an. Später am Abend ließ er seinen Worten auch Taten folgen und half Chris Jericho, der von der reformierten nWo angegriffen wurde. Dies führte zu einem Tag Team Match beim PPV Iron Will, in dem Jericho der geheime Tag Team Partner Punks gegen Nash und Hulk Hogan war. Die beiden Veteranen konnten sich durchsetzen, ließen nach dem Match aber keinesfalls von Punk und Jericho ab, bis der zurückkehrende Rey Mysterio den beiden half. Bei SmackDown #26 besiegte Rey Mysterio überraschend Kevin Nash, wurde danach aber von ihm zusammengeschlagen bis CM Punk ihm half. Jedoch kamen auch die Tag Team Champions The Miz & Drew McIntyre dazu und regelten die Sache im Sinne der nWo. Nach dieser Aktion legte GM Mike Adamle ein Match um die Tag Team Titel der Awesome Ones für den kommenden PPV Night of Champions fest und die Gegner waren keine geringeren als Punk und Mysterio! Das Titelmatch lief aber anders als geplant, denn Punk wurde vor dem Match von der nWo attackiert um nicht am Match teilnehmen zu können. Er schaffte es jedoch rechtzeitig wieder auf die Beine und konnte seinem Partner vorerst helfen, denn Wärend des Matches wurde Punk schwer verletzt und Rey Mysterio musste das Match allein gegen die Champions führen und verlor erwartungsgemäß. Punk kehrte erst 4 Wochen später beim nächsten PPV Uncensored in seiner Heimat Chicago zurück und teilte allen mit, dass seine Rückkehr bevorstand. Ein seltsamer Wandel und Konfrontation mit Cody Rhodes (Oktober 2012 - Present) In den folgenden Wochen war Punk immer wieder in seltsamen Segmenten zu sehen. Er lud ein Kamerateam zu einem Interview in seinen Tourbus, schlug in einem Park einen Taschendieb zusammen, den er auf frischer Tat erwischte und kam dafür ins Gefängnis. Jedoch stellte ein Unbekannter die Kaution und Punk konnte entlassen werden. CM Punk schien diesen Unbekannten jedoch zu kennen, wie er einem Wärter mitteilte. Sein In-Ring Comeback gab er bei SmackDown #34 gegen den zurückkehrenden Val Venis und gewann das Match auch. Danach kam jedoch ein alter Bekannter heraus und konfrontierte Punk mit seinem seltsamen Verhalten in den letzten Wochen. Es war Cody Rhodes in Begleitung seines neuen Managers Ric Flair. In der Folgewoche provozierten Rhodes & Flair Punk erneut und kündigten ihm eine Lektion an. Diese Lektion war ein Angriff der Beiden auf CM Punk und beinhaltete auch die Herausforderung zu einem Match gegen Rhodes bei Extreme Rules. Dieses Match war ein 2 out of 3 Falls Match, welches Punk jedoch nicht gewinnen konnte. Privatleben * lebt Straight Edge * war mit der WGL Diva Alicia Fox verheiratet, zerstritten sich jedoch, was heute aber geklärt ist * hatte kleine Liebschaften mit WGL Diva Maryse * zur Zeit Single Gossip * betitelt sich als der Best in the World * gewann den Royal Rumble 2012 im Februar * hatte sein Dream-Match bei Wrestlemania XXVIII gegen Stone Cold Steve Austin * war seit dem Titelgewinn bei Wrestlemania XXVIII für "iCare4you", was sich aber nicht mehr durchsetzte nach einiger Zeit * hat öfters negative Schlagzeilen in der WGL zu verbuchen, vorrangig durch untragbare Ausdrucksweise im Social Network Dienst "Twitterverse" * ist mit Daniel Bryan, Nikki Bella, Rey Mysterio und Layla befreundet Errungene Erfolge * Royal Rumble Winner (2012) * WGL Title * Hardcore Title Typische Aktionen *Arm Trap Swinging Nackbreaker *Diving Elbow Drop *Springboard Clothesline *Step Up High Knee To A Cornered Opponent (followed by a bulldog) *Suicide Dive Eigenschaften Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 92 hat - nur unter dieser Grenze sind Stat Updates aus der SHOPZONE überhaupt erlaubt. Kategorie:Superstars